


Criminal

by rhoflor



Series: One Shots | Dylan O'Brien [4]
Category: Dylan O'Brien - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Criminal!Void, F/M, M/M, Multi, Void Stiles, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoflor/pseuds/rhoflor
Summary: Y/N meets a very hot criminal and things get interesting.





	Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna go ahead and say that it's late and it's the first thing that came through my mind so don't come at me saying it's bad plus it's like the second time I've written smut lol. Enjoy.

I was standing in the middle of the ballroom. It was New Year's Eve, and I was at the annual gala my boyfriend's boss organised. We were both currently chatting with one of his colleagues and his wife. To be quite honest with you, I was feeling very uncomfortable. I don't love him, and he doesn't love me either. We're both faking it. He's only waiting for his father to die so he can inherit everything.

"Please try smiling a little bit... this is embarrassing." His hot air brushes against my ear as he whispers harshly. My eyes shift through the room. He presses his fingers forcefully on either side of my face, turning his back on his friend who was already talking to another person. "Look at me when I speak," he grits his teeth.

I let go and run to the bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror, I notice a single tear slide down my cheek and as quick as it travels through my face I clean it up. I sigh loudly and exit the room. Fucking amazing. He's all pressed up against a brunette who's twirling his tie and looking into his eyes like a dumb bitch. I put my head up and the fakest of smiles, and start walking confidently towards them.

"I see you've found a new slut to spend the night with."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he apologises to the whore who quickly leaves. "What the fuck is your problem?" He says brutally. The brown-haired man grabs my arm so hard I'm sure it's gonna be bruised tomorrow and drags me outside. "The fuck is wrong with you? Stop acting like a fucking slut! Take a fucking look and see who the fuck you're talking to." His palm makes contact with my skin, leaving it hot and tingly. My eyes water and I try to cover myself. I see his hand curl into a fist, and I close my eyes waiting, but the impact never comes.

A man is standing in between us, my boyfriend's right fist in his hand. His right-hand takes hold of my date's shoulder, and the mysterious man knees him making him bend forwards in pain. He punches the guy two more times, leaving him bleeding on the floor. The man turns to me and damn, he's just my type. He's wearing a leather jacket, skinny black jeans and equally black boots. His hair was dark, and he has beautiful hazel eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," I breathe.

He turns around and walks to what appears to be his motorcycle. The man looks at me waiting, and I'm about to follow him when I look at the piece of shit on the ground and kick him in the stomach. Now I can go with mister sexy ass over there.

"Now I'm okay," I say as I approach him. "What's your name?"

"Call me Void."

"Well... Void, I'm Y/N." Void hands me a helmet. I put it on and get on the bike. Somehow this man makes me feel safe and protected... even though I only know his name.

He smells like lavender and leather. Weird combination but strangely satisfying. My face is buried against his back, and we drive for a few minutes. After a while I notice my surroundings, we're in an unknown neighbourhood. He parks outside a single house, away from the rest. We get off the bike and walk towards it. Instinctively, my arms surround my torso. It's a cold night, and I'm pretty sure I've just stepped into my abduction.

Void guides me all the way to the basement where I start to wander around. There's a single bed with a few individual lockers behind it that cover the wall. I come near them and open the closest to me. There's a Glock 17, and surprisingly, I'm not scared. I look behind me, and Void is looking at something in a monitor. By the looks of it, they're security cameras surrounding the house. I return my gaze to the firearm, taking it out carefully and admiring it. I feel a presence behind me, I turn around and squeal. I've been caught.

He looks intently at me, and without breaking eye contact, I feel his hand come up and pull back a lock of hair that fell on my left shoulder. I can't take this anymore. I blindly place the handgun back on the locker with one hand, and with the other, I grab him hard by the neck and smash my lips against his.

It's a wet, sloppy kiss full of sexual desire. Everything heightens, and all I can feel are his big hands roaming my body desperately. They go all the way from my scalp down to my ass, he squeezes and then goes back up again. My hands are a mess up in his hair. Pulling and pulling earning a few bites on my lips that drive me crazy. His tongue wanders around my mouth, not being able to satiate itself. My left-hand travels down his back to the hem of his shirt, tugging and pulling it up. He complies with me and takes it off. He doesn't wait to connect his lips to the skin underneath my ear.

"I wanna fuck you so bad." He breathes in between suckling on my earlobe.

"Oh, yeah?" I moan loudly.

"Yeah, I wanna taste every single inch of that skin of yours." I groan and palm his erection. He's too dressed. I'm too dressed. He seems to have read my mind as he pulls my pants down hastily. He takes a step back and admires me. His pupils dilated to the maximum size making his eyes appear black, full of desire. "Come here."

His hands snake around me taking off my shirt and throwing it elsewhere, he rips my thong and piles it with the rest of my clothes. "Fuck, you're fucking gorgeous." I throw my head to the back as his mouth circles my left breast, his tongue playing with my piercing. Cero point one second later I feel my right nipple being pinched tightly. I am a hot mess, but it isn't until he palms me and starts messing with my genitals that I start screaming in ecstasy.

"FUCK! VOID!" I repeat like a mantra as I become more and more hungry for his touch. "I'm so close. I'm gonna cum," I yell in-between moans and screams.

"Cum for me, baby. Cum for me." His teeth close and pull the silver ring, and I feel my muscles clench before letting go into the best orgasm I've ever had. He throws me onto the bed, and I am immediately filled with his cock. My vision is replete with little stars. I haven't even come out from my high when I'm already climbing up once again. He kisses me zealously as he pounds into me. I claw at his back in pain. I'm so close once again, but as I'm about to come undone, he pulls out.

"On your knees." He demands. He spanks my ass, and I cry out. "You want this cock?" I cry out one more time as he pushes two fingers inside of me, "Fuck, tell me how much you want this cock." I cry out, but it's not enough for him. "I can't hear you," Void grabs a handful of my hair and pushes my face against the mattress. "Beg."

"Please, Void. Please, fuck me." I scream. "I want your cock to fuck me senseless."

"If that's what you want." He pulls his fingers out and slams his cock into me making me close my eyes. "Don't try to hide away, scream my name."

"VOID!" We're both screaming and panting. His cock is going at an incredible speed hitting my sweet spot every single time.

He demands to cum for him again, and I do. This time the high is so fucking high I go blind for a couple of seconds. Void pulls out and grabs my arms hardly twisting me and kneeling beside me. His pumps his cock twice and white hot cum streams onto my face. I close my eyes and open my mouth until I don't feel anything else.

We clean ourselves up and lay on the bed not being able to move. A few minutes later his arms encircle me, and we both fall asleep.

 

I wake up to a close-mouthed kiss on my lips. Void is sitting down with two white cups. He's only wearing a pair of red plaid boxers. I sit up, and he hands me one of the cups. He smiles at me crookedly, and I do too.

"Morning," Void places a sweet kiss on my forehead.

"Morning."

"Come on. You only have to put it in your jeans and no one's gonna notice." He says against my ear before we go in.

"Alright," I nod once.

"Here, babe," Void hands me the Glock 17. "You know what to do." I place it on the back of my jeans and cover it with my shirt.

We go inside wearing ski masks and sunglasses. I take out the gun and hold it up to the clerk. "Give me all the fucking money!!" I toss a bag to the scared man, and he quickly places everything inside the registry inside of it.

Void grabs the bag and my arm, "we gotta go!" We run outside and spot a lady getting out of a red Toyota. I take the keys out of her hand and hop in, driving at full speed.

 

Hot water. Relaxation. Not a single problem in my world. A man who actually enjoys my company. His caresses. His kisses. Him, just him.

Once we get dressed, we hear movement coming from outside. We take a look at the security cameras. The police.

We look at each other and share one of our most gentle and sweetest kiss. It's slow and full of sentiments. His palms are places on my waist, pulling me closer. I circle his neck and play with his hair. We hear them come in, but we don't care.

"I love you," he says against my lips.

"I love you," I reply and join our lips again.

"We have to go, gorgeous." He takes out the handgun, "here, take it." I grab it and put it in my pocket. "Come."

We climb up through a window. I hear gunshots, and one of them graces my arm, leaving a small scratch.

"Hurry, babe."

We start running, and it's only a few blocks away that four patrol cars surround us. He grabs my arm and pulls me towards an empty building. We climb up the stairs to the roof where he closes the door and puts a wood piece through the handle. We run up to the edge.

"We have to jump to the other side." I look at him as if he's grown two heads. "Hold my hand."

"Void, this is fucking insane. We're never gonna make it."

"I have an idea." He takes a long wooden piece and places it across. "You go first. Quick, go." I step on it, and he stops me, "wait." Void pulls me against him and kisses me. "I love you. I want you to run to that back SUV down there. No matter what. Got it?" I nod and start walking.

I cross carefully to the other building. I look behind me to Void throwing the wood down. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"No matter what! Go! NOW!"

Tears stream down my face as I start running towards the door to go down. I hear multiple gunshots, and I don't stop running until I reach the SUV.

 

It's been three days. Three days since I last saw Void on top of that roof. I haven't been able to stop crying. I'm a mess, honestly. Void's friends gave me a new identity, fake passport, IDs and whatnot. I'm in a small town just outside Atlanta. Alone.

"Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be crying."

I almost fall turning around. I gasp, and he smiles the cutest of smiles. I embrace him in a bear hug. "I thought you were dead."

"I only stayed a couple more days to get everything ready." He hugs me tighter, "fuck, I told Tom to let you know that I was alright. He's gonna pay."

I didn't pay attention as I could only look into his mesmerising eyes. I pull him in for a kiss.

I don't know when or how... I just know that I fell in love. I fell in love with a criminal.


End file.
